A New Beginning For All(hold)
by Rose-Inc
Summary: Yona is once again on the quest for a person that can help her in her survival, but what will happen when Soo-Won is after the same person. Who will get there first and how will Yona handle the new changes. * "Protect the earth. Nurture it, never leave it. You are the avatar now... Never betray that fact." This is how the Bender of the Earth lives... Welcome to her new life.


Disclaimer- I do not own Yona of the Dawn or any characters besides the ones I make.

This story is based on after the first season of the ANIME (the second season has not aired yet)

Chapter 1: The Oracles New Vision 

"Princess Yona what should we do know since we have all four dragons." Hak asked curiously. "Like Zeno said are you prepared to take over the throne or do you plan to wait?"

"I don't know… I mean I happy to have all the dragons together I just didn't think about after." Yona giggled as she looked around at the group.

"I'm with you Yona. Whatever you pick I'll protect you." Kija exclaimed raising his dragon arm.

"Yes… I'm with you too… Yona." Shin-Ah whispered as Zeno grabbed Ao off of his shoulder.

"Zeno's with you too." Zeno said happily as he rubbed Ao's belly.

"Yes. I'm with everyone else kid. Whatever you want I'll be there." Jae-Ha winked

"Look, Yona. I'm with you any way you decide," Yun whispered to her, "But can we get moving because Ik-Soo is getting way to clingy." He added as Ik-Soo came up from behind with a large hug.

"Aw but I missed you so much!" Ik-Soo whined as he tried to get Yun to look at him. "Oof…"

"You can't even walk without falling!" Yun lectured him as he tried to stand.

"Well since were here Oracle what do you think we should do?" Yona asked as she helped him up. "You helped last time so maybe you can this time."

"Of course!" He sat down and looked up to the heaven's and prayed. "There is one other person who can help you. This person transcends the powers of Gods by controlling the natural elements. I do not know if this person is male or female and I do not know where they are, but I do know that your enemy is also on the search for them. If they get the bender before you taking over will be harder." As he finished he collapsed on the ground. "Reading from the heaven's is so tiring." He wined

"So Princess, what do you think. Should we go find this person or not."

"Well, Hak. Ik-Soo said that my enemy is searching for this person. Which means Soo-Won is trying to get help to keep the throne. If we don't and he does get that person's aid, we could be out-matched. I would like to find this person though..." Yona paced. "Ok I've decided, let's go find the bender!"

"Remember Princess, we don't know anything about this bender or where they could be. Do you think we could find them before troops of soldiers do?" Hak added.

"I don't know but we're going to try. Oracle explain more about the bender so we know what to look for."

"Well from mythology the bender was sent by mother nature to up-hold peace on earth. This person would be born from the ground every 100 years and would be pre-mature at the age of 10…"

"So you're saying a child, at the age of ten, is born out of the ground every 100 years?" Yona asked.

"Yep, and they are able to control the elements, mainly fire, earth, water, and air, but some benders have additional talents. And as I was saying, there main goal is to keep the balance between humans and nature but they are also human. Many of the children don't do their job and most often hide from the world. Kind of like Shin-Ah, you see their power can be very dangerous so many people fear them. But what's worse is only one bender is alive at a time, so that person is alone till death."

"That's so sad." Yona cried.

"Yes, a child with magical powers living on their own without help sounds really bad." Hak rubbed his chin. "But that still doesn't help us locate this person."

"Well if a bender is supposed to help keep the peace of the world, try looking in a place that has the most destruction. Like the dragons are compelled to the red dragon the bender should be compelled to areas that need help right? Even if they choose not to help it's there instinct… but Zeno's not telling what to do." Zeno exclaimed.

"Some time I just don't understand you." Jae-Ha shook his head.

"But he does have a point…" Yoon cut in pulling out a map. "If we pick locations were nature is being over turned we might have a better chance at finding this bender."

"Sounds good to me… So where's the worst village?" Hak asked leaning over Yoon's shoulder.

"Well the village of Seiryuu was pretty bad but so are some areas in the water tribe that aren't so good." Yoon pointed out. "Where do you want to start Yona?"

"Well I'd like to go to the water tribe first and I don't think the bender was with Shin-Ah."

"Yes…" Shin-Ah nodded. "No one like that was with our village."

"So that settles it we're going to the water tribe." Yoon conclude.

"Great let's go!" Kija exclaimed.

"Yep, let's go kid." Jae-Ha added

"Ok, thanks Ik-Soo. We'll be back!" Yona waved as the group set of to the water tribe little did they know Soo-Won was on his way there too.

* * *

 **Hay Rose here! I wanted to post a new story so here it is! Yona of the Dawn is one of my favorite anime's so I had to write a fanfition. Like always tell me what you think, I'm always open to suggestions and comments. Also school has really kicked in so posting between 4 story's will be hard. And before you ask why I create new stories if I still have others I need to finish, here's your answer...**

 **I get board. I need different stories to let my creativity flow. And it helps if I have writers-block on one story I can just go to a different one. Any way I hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
